bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Abilities
are special Ability Cards for a Bakugan, in which it boosts or compliments a Bakugan's ability, whether with additional Gs or effects. Fusion Abilities aren't always very powerful. For example, Alpha Hydranoid's Fusion Ability Final Demolition only adds 100 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid. But there are very powerful ones such as Dryoid's Fusion Ability, Double Caliber '''that adds 600 Gs to Dryoid. Fusion abilities were barely used in the first season; they were used more frequently in the second season, then declined in usage again in the third season. There is one case in the fourth season, where Dan activates '''Double Up for Titanium Dragonoid, boosting his Titanium Hummer, but it was not referred to as such. Fusion Abilities requires an ability, sometimes a certain ability, to be activated in order to be used. At least a single Fusion Ability is also required in order to use Triple Ability. The Fusion Abilities (Japanese version: used by BakuFusion (as well as Baku Sky Raider Combinations in the Japanese version) are actually different in terms of execution. It is a special ability which uses two attributes to activate, different from a Fusion Ability from previous seasons. List of Bakugan that have Fusion Abilities *Dragonoid: Melt Flare **Delta Dragonoid: D-Strike Extreme **Ultimate Dragonoid: Exceed **Infinity Dragonoid: Dextra Attack, Melting Burst **Neo Dragonoid: Pyrus Slayer, Dragon Clash **Helix Dragonoid: Dragon Impulse, Power Glazer *Hydranoid: Destruction Buster **Dual Hydranoid: Destruction Impact **Alpha Hydranoid: Final Demolition *Fourtress: Thunder Sky-Thousand Swords Rain *Mega Nemus: Flow Skylight *Viper Helios: Omega *Maxus Helios: Parariddle Fire, Ultimate Striker **Maxus Helios MK2: Parariddle Fire, Ultimate Striker *Maxus Dragonoid: Vanishing Fire, Ultimate Guardener **Maxus Cross Dragonoid: Vanishing Fire *Knight Percival: Vermilion, Deathly Karbia. *Dryoid: Shou - Dragon Fly, Geki - Dust Barrier, Retsu - Lightning, Double Caliber *Aluze: Aero Aegis *Rex Vulcan: Drill Booster *Blast Elico: Gaia Booster *Boriates: Buster Megabarrel *Linehalt: Twist Bow, Break Garret Forbidden Fusion Abilities *Vexos Dragonoid: Darkus X, Ventus X, Subterra X, Aquos X, Haos X Combinations with Fusion Abilities *Betakor: Abyss Render and Terra Blue *Scorptak: Mag Extreme, Mega Splinter, Power Ditch *Volkaos: Hydro Monsoon, Blast Burn Advanced Fusion Abilities *Coredem Trivia *All versions of Hydranoid have Fusion Abilities. Gallery IMG 0133.PNG|Helix Dragonoid using Fusion Ability Dragon Surge Duadestructimpact.PNG|Dual Hydranoid using Fusion Ability Destruction Impact Ddryd.jpg|Dryoid using Fusion Ability Double Caliber Dusf.jpg|Dryoid using Fusion Ability Shoo Dragonfly Udr.jpg|Dryoid With a combination of three Fusion Abilities Red forbidden ability.png|Spectra activating a Fusion Ability Card 99.jpg|Baron's fusion Ability Card vlcsnap-2013-01-22-10h13m33s70.png|Dan's Perfect Core Fusion Ability vlcsnap-2013-01-24-08h04m02s21.png|Ace holding a Darkus Fusion Ability vlcsnap-2013-02-03-00h04m47s238.png|Forbidden Fusion Ability Six fusion ability card in spectra hands.png|Six atributes Fusion Ability téléchargement (52).jpg|Ultimate Fusion Ability téléchargement (55).jpg|Dan holding a Fusion Ability téléchargement (53).jpg|Jake holding an Advanced Fusion Ability images (4).jpg|Spectra holding a Forbidden Fusion Ability Svulcan-punch-change.JPG|Rex Vulcan using Fusion Ability Drill Booster LinehaltTwistBow.jpg|Linehalt using Fusion Ability Twist Bow Screen_shot_2011-06-06_at_9.44.41_PM.png|Linehalt using Fusion Ability Break Garret Helixdragonimpulse.png|Helix Dragonoid using Fusion Ability Dragon Impulse 3_ability_cards.JPG|Dan holding a Fusion Ability in order to use triple Ability Eluse05.jpg|Aluze using Fusion Ability Aero Aegis Boriates-cannon.jpg|Boriates using Fusion Ability Buster Megabarrel Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Bakugan with Fusion Abilities